El cielo en tu mirada
by Desaid
Summary: One shot. Este fic participa para el reto: "El día rosa" del foro La Mansión Vongola.


**_El cielo en tu mirada._**

**Haru x Goudera.**

**PD : Una buena forma de disfrutar y leer esta historia seria reproduciendo la pista "A Tender Feeling ~ 2 Hour Extension - Sword Art Online Music Extended", la pueden encontrar en Youtube.**

Y sin más, disfruten de esta bella historia :'D

* * *

**Oneshot**

**Katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece los derechos van para su autora. _Este fic participa para el reto: "El día rosa" del foro La Mansión Vongola._**

* * *

**_"Habia conocido a Sawada Tsunyoshi cuando me salvo de caer por un puente y desde entonces mi corazón solo se mueve al recordarlo."_**

**_"Aun cuando el mundo nos atacó, aun cuando nos alejó de todo, aun cuando casi perdimos la esperanza, él estuvo ahí…"_**

Hoy era víspera de una fecha muy especial para ella, la víspera de San Valentín, un hermoso catorce de Febrero. Prepararía chocolates para él… Para Tsuna.

Ya lo había decidido desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, había comprado los ingredientes junto a Kyoko e incluso ya había escrito una dedicatoria.

Todo estaba listo pero, faltaba algo, un pequeño presente, el cual podría incluir junto a los chocolates.

La idea la llenaba de emoción faltaba poco pero, no perdería más tiempo esa tarde ella salió de su casa y se dirigió a las zonas comerciales donde empezó a buscar el regalo.

Tras algunas horas de búsqueda no pudo encontrar nada en absoluto. Pensando en que le diría a Tsuna tropezó y cayó al piso.

La gente le miraba indiferente y continuaba su camino, ella adolorida se levantó. Inconscientemente un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus achocolatados ojos.

Una mujer mayor, desde lejos veía y con un gesto empezó a llamar a la castaña. Ésta logro divisar a la mujer y se acercó a ella.

La mujer pregunto por sus heridas a lo que ella respondió estar bien, pero ella amablemente le vendó su mano izquierda, su codo derecho y le puso una bendita adhesiva en su rostro.

La mejer le sonrió calídamente y la castaña no dudo en responderle de igual manera el gesto.

Ella retomo su tarea tras aquello. Encontraría un regalo para el joven Sawada de cualquier manera.

Continúo su recorrido hasta que accidentalmente tropezó con una muchacha, la cual rasgo su vestido. La Miura no lo noto hasta que se puso en pie. Al ver lo que había pasado no pudo contener más sus lágrimas. La joven ante esto la llevo hacia una tienda de ropa. En donde le dio un pantalón holgado negro, una sudadera negra, zapatillas blancas y un sombrero igualmente negro.

Haru se sentía extraña llevando aquellas prendas, las cuales eran aparentemente de chico. Aunque aquella chica la miraba de forma extraña. Y en un rápido movimiento se disculpó con ella y la echo de aquella tienda.

Su cabello estaba cubierto por el gorro y llevaba puesta la capucha, la cual ahora hacia difícil ver de quien se trataba.

Ella ya había decidido desistir de la búsqueda debido a aquellos accidentes pero, fue entones que vio aquello.

El joven Sawada caminaba en medio de la calle junto a cierta peli naranja.

_Ellos caminaban tranquilos y felices. Lejanamente cualquiera podría decir que eran una pareja, y cercanamente también parecían serlo._

_Fue entonces que sintió algo en su pecho. Algo que nunca antes había sentido, sintió como su alma se quebraba en dos…_

Fue entonces que entro en cuenta ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Regalándole chocolates a alguien que quería a otra persona, diciéndole cuán importante era para ella, rebelándole que él se había convertido en su cielo.

No podía, ya no podía hacerlo… **_Nunca podría_**_._

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez, como una ventisca que crecía más y más.

Comenzó a caminar lenta y pesadamente, estaba destrozada pero, a la vez estaba contenta, con aquella apariencia que tenía, nadie sabría que estaba llorando, nadie sabría que estaba triste, _nadie sabría que se sentía sola…_

Perdida en su mente camino sin parar hasta que finalmente termino en un parque. Ya era casi media noche, sus padre estaban de viaje y ella estaba sola. Dentro de algunos segundos seria San Valentín y ella no tenía con quien celébralo.

Esta fecha era muy importante para ella, su madre conoció a su padre en esa fecha, sus padres se comprometieron, se casaron, ella nació y todo aquello ocurrió en esa fecha.

Aquello tan perfecto, tan hermoso, tan dulce... Y ahora, ella odiaría ese día, el día en que perdió a su cielo.

Estaba feliz por ella, por Kyoko pero, a la vez sentía algo dentro de ella que decía todo lo contrario.

Era una fecha muy dolorosa y confusa aquella.

Irremediablemente los segundos se volvieron minutos y los minutos horas… En aquel frio y solitario parque.

Cuando finalmente el sol empezó a iluminar el lugar, pudo escuchar a los pájaros cantar y al viento rozar los árboles. Y una extraña voz…

― "¿Se encuentra bien?" ―

Al buscar la fuente de estas palabras vio a uno de sus amigos, allí estaba él, era Yamamoto. Él tenía su bate de béisbol seguramente iría a la escuela pensó ella.

Iba a responder pero, no tenía fuerza, su garganta parecía haberse cerrado y ella no diría palabra alguna, no ese día.

Sin alguna emoción en su rostro se levantó de la banca en la que había yacido por esa noche, y sin mirar al chico se marchó lentamente de allí.

Él estaba extrañado y confundido, así que sin pensarlo grito lo primero que le vino a la mente.

― "Hoy es san Valentín, sonríe un poco" ―

Ella se detuvo abruptamente y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa empezara a dibujarse en su rostro, y como saludo simplemente levanto su mano y la agito en señal de despedida.

El camino a su casa se le hizo realmente largo, ya que se había alejado mucho de su hogar. Cuando finalmente la diviso, a lo lejos pudo ver en la entrada a su mejor amiga junto a Tsuna y los demás. Ellos tocaban el timbre pero, nadie abría la puerta, sus rostros reflejaban preocupación y ella estaba a unos metros de ellos. Solo tendría que saludarlos y entrara su casa pero, aun no tenía fuerzas para hablar, ni mucho menos de darles explicaciones del porque estaba así.

Fue realmente para ella más sencillo solo dar media vuelta e ir por otro camino.

Tsuna y Kyoko no notaron su presencia pero, Yamamoto y Gokudera vieron extrañados a la persona que se alejaba tranquilamente.

Por sus ropas ellos pensaron que era un chico, que caminaba algo encorvado y que llevaba una capucha.

Por un momento ellos sintieron la necesidad de ir hacia esa persona, pero, ¿Por qué lo harían? No conocían quien era esa persona ¿O sí?

Mientras la duda los invadía, la persona empezaba a alejarse cada vez más y más. Cuando estuvieron a punto de perderla de vista, Tsuana llamo a la castaña con la esperanza de que esta contestara. Pero no fue así, ya que su teléfono estaba en vibrador.

Al notar que su celular sonaba ella simplemente corto la llamada y lo apago. No quería recibir llamadas, solo quería caminar un rato más.

A medida que las horas fueron pasando, sus amigos empezaron a desesperase, la Miura no estaba en casa, al igual que sus padre, no contestaba su teléfono y no había aparentemente rastros de su paradero.

Al entrar a su casa por una ventana, notaron como todo parecía en orden e incluso en su habitación había una pequeña caja con chocolates y estos iban dirigidos a Tsuna. El regalo estaba listo para ser entregado. Entonces un pensamiento llego a la cabeza del castaño. "La abrían secuestrado".

La mafia era algo muy peligroso, él lo sabía, y sabía el riesgo que corrían sus amigos. Y ahora tras la desaparición de Haru, muchas cosas estaban en su mente. Ella había preparado esos chocolates para él y todo parecía indicar que se los entregaría ese día sin falta pero, ¿Dónde estaba la castaña?

El cálido viento del medio día recorría las calles de Nanimori. Y cierta castaña había decidido seguirle. Pero, su estómago empezó a reclamar alimento, aunque ella no quería aceptarlo tenía hambre. Curiosamente pasaba cerca de una tienda de comida rápida.

Compro una hamburguesa y una gaseosa pero, cuando se lo entregaba algo llamo su atención. Uno de los empleados le despidió con un…

― "Gracias por su compra joven"

Era perfecto y ahora creían que era un chico, por lo menos no preguntarían porque una chica estaba vestida de esa forma.

Sintiéndose notablemente cansada por caminar todo aquel día, opto por ir a algún parque y descansar en algún árbol.

Al llegar a este, pudo ver como sus amigos buscaban algo o a alguien. Esto la alegro ya que ellos se preocupaban por ella. Estaba pensando en mandarles un mensaje y decirles que estaba bien. Pero, algo le hizo cambiar de parecer.

― "Esto es inútil esa mujer estúpida no aparece"

― "Ma ma ,Gokudera , solo búscala. Tsuna está muy preocupado por ella"

― "Tks, ella no entiende que está causando problemas y además la única razón por la que la buscamos es porque Sasagawa se lo pidió al décimo"

― "Solo sigue buscando" ―

Aquello ciertamente fue algo que rompió su mundo.

Ellos… "Sus amigos"… Sola buscaban porque Tsuna, no, Kyoko se lo había pedido…

Dando un suspiro cansado se limitó a pasar junto a ellos y caminando tranquilamente opto por seguir adelante.

El sol casi se desvanecía del cielo, dando unos rayos anaranjados alumbraba a un pequeño rio a las afueras de Nanimori.

Ella estaba casi abatida por el camino que tuvo que recorrer pero, al llegar al rio solo suspiro de cansancio y cayó al piso.

Su cuerpo estaba adolorido ahora tras la caída. Su rostro posiblemente tendría nuevos arañazos y sus heridas del día anterior posiblemente estarían nuevamente abiertas.

Y mirándose reflejada en el agua soltó una lágrima, la cual se fue junto a la corriente.

Se sentó en frente al rio sobre una gran roca y mirando al cielo comenzó a divagar entre sus pensamientos. Mientras que habría su corazón entre aquellas palabras, leves frases escapaban de sus labios.

― "_Cuan hermoso es el cielo… Que me atrae cada día a verlo pero,…. Ahora ese cielo ya le pertenece a alguien y no puedo volver a admirarlo o amarlo como siempre lo había echo._

_Que cruel es la vida - Desu…_

_Es un dolor enorme en mi pecho - Desu…_

**_Yo lo amaba_**_\- Desu…_

**_Yo lo quería_**_\- Desu…_

**_Yo lo necesitaba_**_\- Desu…_

_Porque el cielo tenía que estar en tu mirada- Desu_

_Por qué no fui yo… ¿¡**Por qué no pudiste ser mi cielo**!?"_

Grito aquello ultimo rompiendo en llanto. Era doloroso muy doloroso realmente, ya no tendría a su cielo, no lo volvería a ver, no quería hacerlo… No era la persona que merecía verlo.

El sol se ocultaba pesada y lentamente. Ella no volvería a casa, se quería allí por esa noche y trataría de olvidar lo que había pasado.

Estando ella sobre aquella roca, escucha los gritos de llamado de cierto joven. Estos eran erráticos y molestos pero, la llamaba a ella Miura.

― "Mujer estúpida ¿Dónde estas? Miura responde, ¿¡Haru estas aquí!?."

Estos gritos se repetían y estaban solos pero, por alguna razón no sonaban tan lejanos y ajenos. Estos iban para ella de una manera muy preocupada.

Eso la extraño pero, de alguna manera le dio fuerzas para responder a su llamado.

Trato de hacerlo pero... Su voz estaba apagada y no salían palabras de su boca. Solo pudo sentarse sobre la roca a esperar lo que ocurriría después.

Cuando pensaba que el chico se había ido unas gotas diferentes cayeron por su fino rostro y eran por unas palabras que no salían de su boca, unas palabras de desesperación, quería que él la encontrara, era todo lo que pedía.

Pero sus esperanzas se apagaron cuando esa voz ceso.

Rendida ante lo sucedido sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse, cuando sintió como alguien le quito capucha y el gorro. Su cabello callo lentamente sobre sus hombros, este era hermoso ahora que se encontraba suelto.

Ella empezó a reaccionar cunado noto que el responsable de aquello había sido un peli plata. El cual estaba mirándola con alivio.

Ella no quería verlo, su rostro estaba rasmillado y sus ojos estaban inchados por haber llorado tanto.

―" ¿Estás bien?"

Aquello fue lo único que pudo escuchar, ella esperaba que él le gritara y regañara pero, aquello nunca lo vio venir.

―" ¿Estás bien?, responde…"

Cuando el volvió a preguntar aquello, ella solo asintió con su cabeza.

―" ¿Puedes caminar?"

Ella se levantó lentamente y lo miro de reojo. Él al verla solo suspiro de cansancio y se dio media vuelta.

― Sígueme, te llevaré a tu casa.

El empezó a caminar, y ella lo empezó a seguir. Aquella era una noche con luna llena, no había tanta oscuridad como de costumbre, y podía verlo perfectamente, él no llevaba ningún abrigo, la noche era fría pero, el no llevaba puesto alguno.

Ella avanzaba lentamente pero, al apoyar su pie izquierdo sobre una roca, un gemido de dolor escapo de su boca.

El la miro rápidamente y al verla sostener su tobillo con fuerza, se le acercó y se agacho a su lado.

― Sube,…

Aquella palabra broto naturalmente, ella no sabía que hacer pero, optó por hacerle caso.

Se puso tras él y envolvió su cuello con sus brazos. Él tomo sus piernas y las sujeto suavemente, como si temiera lastimarla.

En aquel momento ella estaba nerviosa, pero, estaba feliz y se sentía segura. Algo que nunca espero sentir con aquel peli plata ocurrió. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, al igual que su aroma, su aroma con un toque de pólvora. Ella rio para sus adentros y solo sonrió.

Él aun no entraba en cuenta de lo que había echo, nunca haría algo como aquello pero, prefería no pensar en aquello, ya que si lo hacía se regañaría por hacerlo pero, ella estaba herida y no podía dejar que caminara en ese estado. Aunque no lo admitiría, ella no pesaba demasiado, lo cual le facilito a su cansado cuerpo el transportarla de esa manera, al igual que ya no sentía frio alguno, el calor de la castaña lo estaba revistiendo lentamente al igual que su aroma.. Su dulce aroma.

Poco a poco ambos empezaron a notar como pequeñas cosas aparecían en su mente, estas hacían aparecer simultáneamente un leve tono rojizo en su rostro que aumentaba poco a poco.

El tiempo pasó lentamente hasta que Gokudera llego a la casa de la Miura. Fuera de ella no había nadie, pero, de alguna manera ninguno quería que aquel momento acabara.

Al llegar a la puerta él la dejo suavemente. Pero, al hacerlo sintió como parre de él se separaba.

Ella no podía creer que aquellos pensamientos fueran por culpa del peli plata. Pero al separarse sintió como una parte suya la dejaba.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que el peli plata dio un paso alejándose de la castaña. Y como un acto reflejo ella rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, algo que él no rechazo pero, que tampoco respondió en ese momento.

― Gracias…

Fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña, cuando fue sorprendida repentinamente por un abrazo. Este era uno fuerte pero era uno que no quería alejarse, uno que quería proteger algo o a alguien.

Las calles de Nanimori nunca habían sido tan tranquilas y calladas, junto con un cálido viento que había decidido pasar por estas.

Y fue entonces que en medio de la noche, un par de personas se abrazaban fuertemente, como si temieran perderse el uno al otro, en cualquier momento.

Los minutos pararon rápidamente hasta que se empezaron a separarse uno del otro.

Ellos estaban sonrojados pero, miraban al suelo avergonzados.

Ella se voltio hacia su casa y él hacia el lado opuesto.

― Buenas noches… Gokudera.

Ella dijo casi en un susurro.

― Buenas noches Miura…

Ambos estaban empezando a separarse pero,...

― Feliz cumpleaños…

Él le entrego lentamente un pequeño sobre, algo que parecía ser un amuleto.

― G- Gracias…

Ella respondió con una pequeña reverencia.

Tras esto ambos partieron rumbo a sus hogares, con una gran sonrisa y algo en mente.

"**Hoy fue un buen día… El mejor de toda mi vida… Cuando conocí a mi cielo"**

** "****Nunca lo olvidare… Su mirada… El cielo en su mirada"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_ FIN _**


End file.
